These Dreams
by MinervaDeannaBond
Summary: Moonlight, candles, a wood full of flickering lights, and a prince in the distance... while Robert is away in London, all Cora can do is dream, and in these dreams, she lives her own fairy tale, awaiting her beloved's return.
1. Dreams In The Mist

Music truly is a powerful thing, because inspiration struck again in the form of a favorite 80's love song. "These Dreams" by Heart is one of the most romantic love songs I've ever heard - the imagery and music is so beautiful, like a fairy tale set to music. And what better couple to write this fairy tale for than Robert and Cora? Robert is away in London and all Cora can do is dream - but what do her dreams mean?

P.S. I know this chapter is a little short, but I will have more coming. I'm not leaving Cora hanging for all the tea in China.

* * *

_She was there again._

_Shimmering light from an opalescent moon spilled down from the heavens, dappling the woods with silver and striking the mist that hung like a veil in the air, turning it as lustrous as a pearl. Further down the path, little lights flickered among the trees, like Titania and her fairies in the wood of that midsummer night's dream._

Is this a dream? _She didn't want to wake up if it was._

_Gliding as though her feet had wings, she followed the glowing sprites in the distance down the forest path, with only moonlight and the flame of a white taper to light her way. The aroma of lilacs and spring rain surrounded her in a fragrant aura, and white gauze floated about her arm – the slender, creamy arm holding fast to the candle._

Wait, was that… yes, it was! _A figure stepped out of the trees ahead and she froze, wishing nothing more than to see his face, but her wish was not granted. He remained in the shadows, yet she saw him crook a finger and beckon her on before disappearing back into the woods._

"_Whither is thy beloved gone, O thou fairest among women?" a heavenly chorus whispered in her ear. "Whither is thy beloved turned aside? That we may seek him with thee."_

_"If ye find my beloved, that ye tell him," she heard herself reply. "That I am sick of love…"_

Lady Cora Crawley awoke with a start. She reached beside her and felt her heart sink when she remembered that Robert wasn't there. He'd gone to London for a week, to visit Rosamund and complete some fabulous errand. What the errand was exactly, he hadn't said, but off he went nevertheless. Four days had passed, but Cora didn't want to wait the other three out. Her bed was lonely at night without Robert, his body snuggled next to hers, a presence of protection and love. All she could do was dream… if she could find him in her dreams.

_Father, keep him safe, _Cora prayed as she pulled her blankets tighter around herself, as though trying to wrap her husband's warmth around her. _Bring Robert home to me, and bring him to these dreams of mine._


	2. Timeless

The day after her first dream, Cora is sitting with Mary in the drawing room, discussing matters of love - and Cora receives a letter from Robert, which only sets the stage for yet another dream.

* * *

"Mama?"

Starting at the sound of another voice, Cora turned to meet her eldest daughter's dark eyes. "What is it, Mary?"

A smile hovered around Mary's mouth. "Nothing. You just seem a little... preoccupied, that's all."

"Ah." Cora's hand went to her temple, massaging it in gentle circles. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

Mary's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Was your bed lonely last night?"

"_Mary!_" Cora shushed, quickly scouting the drawing room to ensure that no one else was around.

"Mama, I'm a married woman, as you can plainly see," Mary said dryly, curling a hand around her rounded abdomen, seven months gone with a baby inside. "I do believe I'm more than qualified to discuss such things. Now, what's wrong? You miss Papa, don't you?"

Cora sighed, casting a look of open love upon her firstborn. "Of course I do. I miss having him next to me at night... and speaking of which, how do you know that we share a bed?"

Mary cocked her head in that _you-are-joking _manner that reminded Cora eerily of Violet. "Mama, please. Even Granny knows you two sleep in the same bed."

"Oh, thank you for that comforting piece of news," Cora retorted, a pink blush creeping into her cheeks. "I can only imagine her reaction the first time she found out."

"Honestly, after hearing Grandmama tell that story about the man from Nantucket, I don't think anything frightens Granny anymore."

"Except the thought of Grandmama singing to her again!"

The Crawley women were still laughing with delight when Alfred Nugent entered with a letter on a silver salver. "I beg your pardon, Lady Grantham, Lady Mary."

"It's quite all right, Alfred," Cora assured him, quelling the last of her giggles. "Is that for me?"

Alfred inclined his head. "Yes, Your Ladyship," he replied, presenting the tray to her.

Taking the letter into her hands, Cora bestowed a sunny smile upon the young footman. "Thank you, Alfred," she said, so warmly that Alfred blushed slightly before taking his leave.

"My goodness, it must be from Papa if you're making Alfred blush," Mary observed, her lips quirked upward.

Cora lifted the letter to her nose and breathed in the smell of evergreen and spice that lingered upon it – the aroma of Robert's cologne. "It is," she smiled, breaking the seal and withdrawing the missive from the envelope. Unfolding its contents, she began to read to herself:

_My dearest Cora,_

_The last four nights have been long and restless without you to share my bed. In fact, I tossed and turned so much the first night that Rosamund came into my room and poured cold water on my head, something she hasn't done since we were children. Mama told her to stop it long ago, but since when has Rosamund ever listened to Mama?_

_I am sorry that my errand had to take me all the way to London, but I can promise that what I went to retrieve w ill be well worth my absence. I've threatened Rosamund with ice down her dress if she conspires to divulge the secret to you. However, I will leave you with this hint: you will be a feast for the senses when I'm through. Give the girls a kiss for me and tell them I miss them, as I do you, my darling._

_All my love,  
__Robert_

Heart beating and spirits soaring, Cora raised her eyes to Mary once again. "Papa sends his love, and he said to tell you and Edith that he misses you," she said, rising from the settee to drop a kiss on Mary's forehead. "There's your kiss from him. I suppose Edith's will have to wait until dinner, if she's still working on her article."

"Oh, yes," Mary said with a slight roll of the eyes. "She's got her nose to the grindstone while the rest of us loll about the house eating bonbons."

"Mary." Cora's tone changed from warm to no-nonsense in a flash. "Edith is working for a respectable and prolific newspaper, not promoting communist propaganda. She's striking out on her own and making a name for herself; I'd think you would be happy for her."

"I _am _happy for her. Old habits just die hard."

"If you ask me, that habit's obituary is long overdue. One of these days, you and Edith may very well regret not loving each other more."

"I promise I'll do my best to break the habit, and may I be struck dead if I don't."

Cora frowned. "In this house, oaths like that are not funny."

Mary's mouth closed with a snap; no doubt she was thinking of Sybil. "Forgive me, Mama." She cleared her throat and held up a hand. "May I be struck dumb if I don't."

Cora's face cleared. "Much better, although I have to admit, there have been times when I've wished Granny would swear such an oath."

Mary chuckled. "From your mouth to God's ears. All you can do is keep dreaming."

_That's exactly what I intend to do, _Cora thought, sneaking a glance at the letter in her hand and fighting the desire to press it to her lips.

* * *

_The candle burned bright as she continued her trek down the forest path, shadows dancing away to the darkness as the beam of light intruded their safe haven and everything in it... including a small, shiny object lying abandoned at the edge of the path._

_Curious, she knelt to pick it up and was struck by its beauty. A silver watch engraved with a rose. She opened it up to view the time – only there was no time to tell, for the watch had no hands. There was no way of knowing how long she had been there. Days? Months? Years? She'd search for as long as it took for..._

"_Whither is thy beloved gone, O thou fairest among women?"_

"_Saw ye him whom my soul loveth?" she asked the angel chorus in turn._

_As though in answer to her question, the mysterious man appeared and beckoned to her again, his face ever hidden in the shadows. "Let me see thy countenance," she called out to him, desperate to see him. "Let me hear thy voice."_

"Robert..." His name escaped Cora's lips on a breath as she turned in her sleep, lost in the mist of her dreams.


	3. Cloak & Dagger

I heartily apologize for the delay - I've been busy with work and preoccupied with my other stories, so when this one resurfaced in my mind, I returned to it gladly. Also, Lala Kate's recent updates to her marvelous story "In The Company Of Strangers" were wonderful inspiration for this new chapter. Here, Cora is having a conversation with Violet regarding love and marriage - in which Violet surprises Cora in a few ways!

* * *

"Robert called me last night."

"Oh, really? That was sweet of him. Was he checking in on you to make sure you were all right?"

Lady Violet Crawley's brilliant blue eyes, so like her son's, pierced Cora with a deprecating stare that could have put Queen Mary herself to shame. "Cora, my dear, I'm not helpless. It was merely a call from a son to his mother, and I did so appreciate his thought... although it would have been nice if he'd thought about asking me if I wanted anything from London while he was there."

Cora's smile was the image of deferent neutrality, but inside, she was laughing. The last time Robert dared to pose that question to Violet, he'd returned laden with more parcels and paraphernalia than Santa Claus on Christmas Eve. He wasn't stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. Oh, how they had laughed the first time that had happened...

"_I never want to experience the like of that again. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."_

"_To be fair, Robert, you were the one who asked her if she wanted anything."_

"_I assumed she would want a bottle of perfume or some little bauble, not the entirety of Selfridge's ladies' department!" Robert reclined against the headboard of their bed and rubbed his eyes before sweeping his hands upward to his temples. "The next time she wants to clean out the store, the only thing I'm buying her is a team of donkeys. Let them be the beasts of burden instead of me."_

_Cora laughed. "Oh, Robert, you don't really think Mama has such a low opinion of you, do you?"_

"_My dear, when it comes to shopping, men are good for only one thing as far as Mama can see, and that's carrying packages." Robert sighed. "Then again, it wouldn't be the first time someone's made a jackass out of me."_

"_Robert! When has that ever happened to you?"_

"_Once when Rosamund and I were children, she told me that she'd hidden all of the white pieces to my chess set all over the house, which she had – I found all of them with the exception of the white queen, which Rosamund said she'd hidden in Mama's bathroom. So I trotted upstairs and threw open the bathroom door, only to be greeted by a shriek from Mama, who was in there taking a bath."_

"_Oh, no!" Cora covered her mouth with her hands, her shoulders shaking with laughter._

"_Oh, yes. My duplicitous minx of a sister tricked me, which I tried to explain, but Mama would hear none of it. She clouted my ear and sent me off to my room, and all I could think about was how I'd been humiliated – but all that was put to rights when Papa came home."_

"_What happened then?"_

"_Oh, Mama told him her version of the story and Rosamund backed her up, but he came up to me, sat down beside me on the bed, and said, 'Son, I heard that you burst in on your mother today.' I was too ashamed and scared to do anything but nod. Papa then leaned down and whispered, with a smile in his voice, 'Now that you've seen all of your mama, are you frightened of marriage?' I immediately cried that I hadn't seen all of Mama and that I'd been tricked, and I just poured the whole story out. Papa listened quietly all the while and then finally said, 'Come with me.' He led me downstairs, where he told Rosamund to turn out her pockets. Rosamund blushed to the roots of her hair, but she didn't dare disobey Papa, so she did as he ordered and she pulled out the white queen. Rosamund got her ears boxed and I got the last laugh – and a rare apology from Mama, when the dust had settled."_

_Cora's eyes twinkled. "Obviously the experience didn't put you off marriage. And I, for one, am grateful."_

_Robert turned to his wife with a grin. "How grateful?"_

"_I can show you far better than I can tell you," Cora purred before pulling Robert in for a deep kiss._

"Cora?"

Cora blinked, the memory evaporating. "Yes, Mama?"

Violet's eyes narrowed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were daydreaming."

"Daydreaming? Don't be silly."

Violet raised her chin in indignation. "I am a great many things, Cora, but silly is not one of them. You were daydreaming."

"How could you tell?"

"You had that faraway look in your eyes and you were smiling the smile that every woman wears when she's remembering a particularly intimate moment."

"Mama!" Cora felt heat rush to her cheeks and tried fiercely to hide it, but not quickly enough to avoid Violet's sharp gaze.

"You don't fool me, Cora. You were thinking of Robert, weren't you?"

"And if I was? Is it so wrong of me to think of my own husband in such a way?"

"I never said that. There are certain things that should never be discussed in polite conversation, but no one can prevent a woman from thinking of her husband in that manner. Yes, my dear," Violet said dryly, when Cora's eyes popped, "I, too, thought such things about my own husband when he was alive."

"You did?"

"Contrary to what you may think, we did make love more than just twice during the course of our marriage."

Cora was blushing so furiously, she thought that her head was going to melt clean off her shoulders. Never in a million years did she ever think she would hear Violet Crawley say such things, and about marriage besides!

A smile played about Violet's lips. "Well, now that I've completely embarrassed you, I think I'll be taking my leave. You'll want to plan your next cloak-and-dagger alone."

"Cloak-and-dagger?"

"Yes, cloak-and-dagger. A romantic intrigue to welcome Robert home?"

"Are you speaking from experience, Mama?"

"Of course. I planned interludes with Patrick quite often; how do you think I honed my diplomatic skills?"

_Scheming skills, more like, _Cora thought wryly as she watched her mother-in-law depart. _I think Robert's beaten me to that long-awaited cloak-and-dagger, though..._

* * *

"_Let me see thy countenance," she called out to him once more. "Let me hear thy voice." She watched her beloved in the shadows, waiting for him to vanish without a word, as he always did... but this time, he stayed. Never did he venture into the light of either the moon or her candle, but he granted her second wish: he spoke to her; let his voice be heard at long last._

"_Open to me, my sister, my love, my dove, my undefiled, for my head is filled with dew, my locks with the drops of the night."_

_She closed her eyes and pressed a hand to her heart, which was thrumming with joy at the sound of his voice. As rich as velvet, smooth as silk, and sweet as chocolate, it enveloped her in warmth, caressing her tenderly. He beckoned to her again, and she reached out to him, the fingers of her hand dripping with the perfume of honeysuckle and orchids. She was so close, so nearly there..._

_And then he was gone. Her heart plummeting, she searched the trees for him, but could not find him anywhere. "Beloved? Where hast thou gone?" she cried out to him, but he gave no answer. Frantic and heartsore, she sprinted through the forest, her faithful fairy guides ever lighting her way until she came to a halt in front of a wall – a wall made entirely of stained glass._

How am I going to pass? _She thought, her eyes roving over the panes of turquoise, purple, pink, red, and gold, all glowing in the light of the constant moon. She stretched a hand out to touch the glass, as though hoping her fingers would merely melt through..._

_They did._

_A gasp falling from her lips, she marveled at the way her hand moved through the wall, as though she were trailing her fingers through water. If her hand could pass through so easily, then maybe, just maybe... She took one step forward, then two, and then..._

_She walked through the wall without shedding a single drop of blood. Astonished, she saw that her fairy guides were still fluttering around her and that her candle was still clutched in her hand. She cast her eyes toward the trees ahead, but could see no sign of her beloved... or was her vision growing dim? "I adjure you," she beseeched her fairies and the the invisible chorus of angels, "If ye find my beloved, that ye tell him I am sick of love."_

"_What is thy beloved more than another beloved, O thou fairest among women? What is thy beloved more than another beloved, that thou dost so adjure us?"_

_They wanted to know how he was special; why he was so beautiful to her. And if it meant bringing him back to her embrace, she was only too happy to tell them._

"_My beloved is radiant and ruddy, the chiefest among ten thousand. His head is as the most fine gold, his locks are wavy, and black as a raven. His eyes are like doves beside the water brooks; washed with milk, and fitly set. His cheeks are as a bed of spices, as banks of sweet herbs. His lips are as lilies, dropping liquid myrrh. His hands are as rings of gold set with beryl: his body is as ivory work overlaid with sapphires. His legs are as pillars of marble, set upon sockets of fine gold. His mouth is most sweet; yea, his is altogether lovely. This is my beloved, and this is my friend."_

A smile curved Cora's generous lips as she dreamed, dreamed of Robert... of his soft silver hair, the sapphire eyes that regarded her with such tenderness, the lips that captured hers in soft kisses, the arms that held her to his heart and the body that melded to hers in love, made for each other... _oh, my darling. Come home soon._


	4. The Prince's Kiss

Last time, Cora was lost in her dreams. This time, she's still there, but her beloved is about to return to her... in her dreams and in life.

* * *

"_Whither is thy beloved gone, O thou fairest among women? Whither hath thy beloved turned him, that we may seek him with thee?"_

_Yet again, the question was posed, and again, she could offer no answer, for her beloved hid his face, forever vanishing into the mist before she could see him. But why? She'd walked for an eternity, through the forest and the wall of stained glass, to find him – but it was almost as though he wanted to evade her, as if he were playing some fantastic game._

_Suddenly, something white lying on the path ahead caught her eye. Gliding to the mysterious new offering, she knelt to examine it by the light of her ever-burning candle. A lily – a pure white lily, delicate and soft petals atop a strong, stalwart stem. She lifted the flower to her nose to inhale its sweet aroma... and with the fragrance, memories washed over her like the ocean tides. Her eyes were open, her mind clear – she knew where he was._

"_My beloved is gone down to his garden, to the beds of spices, to feed in the gardens, and to gather lilies. I am my beloved's, and my beloved is mine." Her heart beating with newfound joy, she resumed her journey, this time at a run, her feet barely skimming the earth as she ran. At long last, she came out of the woods and into a secret place – the one that only she and her beloved knew of. A field of lilies ringed by the forest and opening to the stars above, shining in the light of the moon and sparkling with the mist's remaining dew. Fragrant, mystical, wonderful... he wanted her here, so where was he hiding now? Then she heard him speak:_

"_Rise up, my love, my fair one, and come away. For, lo, the winter is past, the rain is over and gone; the flowers appear on the earth; the time of the singing of the birds is come, and the voice of the turtle is heard in our land."_

"_Let us make haste," she bade her fairy guides, who flew from all directions and scattered around the glen, alighting in trees, resting on lily blossoms, or hovering in the air to light the place, this hallowed wood. And the light was so strong, so pure, that she was able to discern a figure mingling with the foliage... and rejoice when her eyes fell upon his countenance at last. His eyes met hers, and he fairly sprinted toward her, calling in his flight, "Thou that dwellest in the gardens, my companions hearken for thy voice: cause me to hear it."_

"_The voice of my beloved!" she cried joyfully to the fairies, who danced in delight. "Behold, he cometh, leaping upon the mountains, skipping upon the hills!"_

_He came to her, took her hands in both of his... and time stood still. All that mattered was this moment, here and now, and that finally, after all this time, they were together again, friends again, lovers again. His hands cradled her face and she gazed from his heaven-blue eyes to his soft lips, which descended upon hers in a kiss that was sweeter than wine. Their mouths dipped, explored, tasted until they broke to breathe and his hand found her cheek._

"_Thou hast ravished my heart, my sister, my bride," he said, in tones warm and reverent. "Thou hast ravished my heart with a glance of thine eyes, with one jewel of thy neck."_

_Out of the stillness of the night, the angel chorus spoke again – but this time, they addressed her beloved, entreating him to describe her as she had described him. "Who is she that looketh forth as the morning, fair as the moon, clear as the sun?"_

_A smile graced his lips and starlight danced in his eyes. "How beautiful are thy feet in sandals, O prince's daughter!" he extolled, praising her directly. "The joints of thy thighs are like jewels, the work of a master's hand. Thy navel is like a round goblet, wherein no mingled wine is wanting. Thy belly is like a heap of wheat set about with lilies. Thy two breasts are like two fawns that are twins of a gazelle. Thy neck is like the tower of ivory. Thine eyes as the pools in Heshbon, by the gate of Bath-rabbim. Thy nose is like the tower of Lebanon which looketh toward Damascus. Thine head upon thee is like Carmel, and the hair of thine head like purple; the king is held captive in the tresses thereof."_

_Flushed with warmth from the intimacy of his praise, she twined her arms around him and whispered, "Come, my beloved, let us go forth in to the field; there I will give thee my love."_

_His kiss informed her that he accepted her invitation. She laughed with delight as he swept her up into his arms and they fairly flew once again – into heaven, as they had yearned to do for so long._

Cora stirred in her sleep, fighting the light that threatened to open her eyes. No, she wasn't ready to greet the day; she wanted to remain lost in her dreams, where she held her prince, her lover, her Robert in her arms and he caressed her cheek so sweetly... it was almost as though she could still feel his touch...

She _could _feel his touch. Awake or dreaming, there was no mistaking those fingers, those hands, so strong and so tender all at once. Her heart giving a leap of joy, Cora opened her eyes and was greeted by the deep cobalt eyes and loving smile of her husband, home at last. "Robert!" she breathed, emerging from her warm cocoon of bedclothes to embrace him, a butterfly breaking free to join her mate. "Welcome home, my darling."

"Cora..." Robert sighed happily, his face buried in her neck and his hands sunk deep into her thick mahogany mane. "Oh, how I've missed you so." He brushed his lips against her throat, sending a much-missed thrill coursing through her.

Cora stole one more look at his face before pulling him into a full kiss, discovering his smell and his taste all over again. When she came up for air, she traced his chin with her finger and smiled. "The next time you breeze off to London, I'm stowing away. This entire week has been torture without you here."

"Forgive me, my dear. Under any other circumstances, I would have asked you to accompany me, but I had something rather special in mind for this errand."

"Yes, I seem to recall your promise that I would be a 'feast for the senses.'"

"And so you shall, tonight after the moon rises."

"Tonight? You're going to make me wait again?"

"I have to prepare your surprise, darling. In the meantime, I have presents waiting downstairs in the drawing room for you, Mama, and the girls."

"Oh, Lord." Cora grinned. "You didn't buy Mama a team of donkeys, did you?"

"Heavens, no. And even if I did, Carson would have a fit if I brought them into the drawing room."

* * *

An hour later, dressed and perfectly coifed, Cora made her way downstairs to the drawing room, where Mary and Edith were exclaiming over their gifts – Mary over a sapphire pendant and Edith over a string of iridescent pearls, as well as a new gown for each of them. "My goodness, Papa certainly went treasure hunting in London, didn't he?" she observed with a smile at her girls.

Edith beamed up at her mother, her eyes shining with delight. "I'm glad he brought something for us this time, instead of a caravan's worth for Granny."

Mary chuckled. "I asked him if he brought anything for Granny this time. He said all he got her was a bottle of Selfridge's house perfume and a new hat, nothing more and nothing less."

Cora grinned. "No donkeys?"

"No donkeys." Mary nodded toward a small heap of parcels on the table nearby. "Those are for you, Mama. Papa's already gone to deliver Granny's presents to the Dower House."

With a nod of thanks to Mary, Cora strode to the table and took her three packages in her arms, sitting down in a nearby chair to open them. She began with the smallest package, opening the lid to reveal a bottle of Selfridge's famous house perfume. Fittingly, it was _Lily of the Valley. _Smiling at the secret memory, Cora took the top off the bottle and breathed in the delicate, yet undeniably sensual fragrance of the flower she – and Robert – loved so much. Recapping the perfume, she then reached for the next box.

_My stars, it's as if he could read my dreams. _Cora lifted a lovely gold chain from a cloud of cotton, and on the chain hung a pendant of the clearest crystal, with lilies of the valley etched within. She held it up for the girls' inspection, beaming when they gave the appropriate _oohs _and _aahs. _But when she opened the next package, Cora blushed so red that she knew for certain that Robert had read her dreams – and that she was about to be the recipient of some serious teasing, for Mary and Edith had just taken notice of her fuchsia face.

"My goodness, Mama! What is in that box?" Edith asked, her amber eyes shining with curiosity.

"Nothing, Edith."

"Nothing?" Mary's eyebrows quirked in that no-nonsense manner that clearly marked her as Violet Crawley's granddaughter. "It isn't nothing, otherwise you wouldn't be pinker than Sybbie's bottom."

"_Mary!_" Cora and Edith exclaimed together, neither one of them able to control their laughter despite the rules that protocol dictated.

"It's the truth!" Mary continued, completely unperturbed by the fact that she had just uttered something unmentionable in polite conversation. "I have to know what it is now."

"Mary, really! If Matthew got you a present like this, would I tease you about it?"

"Yes. Show it, Mama, or we'll call in Carson, Thomas, Alfred, and Jimmy so they can be witness to it as well, and something tells me that this is not something that you would want to reveal to the men of the staff."

Cora directed a glare at Mary, but she knew that she was beaten. With a longsuffering sigh, she lifted her new nightgown from the box and waited for the teasing to begin.

"Ooh, Mama!"

"Good gracious! Well, Papa certainly has excellent taste, I'll give him that."

The nightdress was far from flimsy or revealing, but it was flowing and elegant, pure white satin and very beautiful, enough to make any man go weak in the knees at the sight of the woman wearing it. And underneath it was a note, one that Robert had no doubt snuck in before he left it for her. Retrieving it from the wrappings, she unfolded it to read:

_Tonight, in our special place. I can hardly wait, my darling._

The girls suddenly giggled, bringing her back to reality. She threw them a playful glare and whispered, "Tonight." _Tonight, my love. I can't wait, either._


End file.
